Harry and the Love that Conquers All
by just another potter fan
Summary: Harry Potter is on the hunt for the Horcruxes. What will happen in the end? Will Ron and Hermione get to together finally? Will Harry and Ginny get back together? PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1: Realization

_Harry and the Love that Conquers All _

_It was two days before Bill and Fleur's wedding. Everyone was excited and happy, Ginny Weasley was the only exception. She was depressed, it had been a month scenes Dumbledore's death and her break-up with Harry. She understood why he did it; he wanted to keep her safe. But when you're in love with someone it is hard to give up on the relation-ship._

_OH MY GOD! I am in LOVE Harry Potter. Harry BLOODY Potter! Dose he love me to or did he just us the noble crap as a excuse. No, I do not think so he look like it was tearing him apart to break- up with me. Ginny got up with the thought that she loved Harry potter, and that he loved her too._

_Harry potter lay in bed waiting for Ron to owl him back with the time he was going to get pick up for the wedding. He was starting to get impatient pig buzzed through his open window. Harry tried to grab pig but he kept buzzing around his head. Then he finally stopped he grabbed the note of his leg. He read_

_**Harry,**_

**_Dad will be there at 5:00 to pick you up. Everyone is going crazy about the wedding! Ginny is really upset are you sure you are doing the right thing? Mom just thinks she is upset about Dumbledore. She has not told her about you too. You might want to talk to her when you get here. _**

_**Ron**_

_**P.S **_

**_You are going to use a ministry car to get here._**

_Harry read the letter two more times before it sunk in Ginny really upset._

_He was too he would think about her every day for a month. It is really ironic that he Harry Potter was in love with Ginny Weasley. He never know what it was like to be loved before Ginny, I mean Ron and Hermione loved him but in different way. Ginny loved every nick and cranny of him. Harry stated his day with the thought that he loved Ginny Weasley._

_Ron Weasley had just gotten up from a dream that involved him and Hermione wish that dream could have gone on forever. Ever sense Dumbledore's funeral when Hermione cried on shoulder, all he could think about how she felt in his arms. He had fancied her sense the third year but know he loves her. He decided to talk to her about it when she came to the burrow later that day._

_Hermione was getting ready to leave for the Burrow late afternoon. She kept getting distracted because this own face kept popping up in her head. Ron. All she could do was think about Ron and nothing else even a book could not keep his mind off of him witch is unusual. She had fancied Ron ever sense their third year. Then in their four year when he did not ask her to the Yule ball, she was hurt so she went with Vicky (as Ron calls him) to make him jealous. When Ron was going out with Lavender in their six year she was so jeasel that it was not her he was going to Hogsmeade with and walks around the lake with the detours in and out of the bushes._

_When she got home and thought about it she figured out that she loves Ron Weasley. She decided to talk to him when she gets to the burrow. She just hopes it dose not ruin their friendship if he dose not feel the same way._

_It was nearly 5:00 Harry was waiting in the entrance hall Mr. Weasley. Just then the door bell rang. Harry opened the door to see Mr. Weasley standing there. _

"_Hello, Harry are you ready to go?"_

"_Yes, just hold on one minute." Harry walked to the sitting room too see his aunt and uncle sitting on the couch._

"_What do you want boy?" His uncle said in not such a nice tone._

"_I just wanted to tell you that I am going to leave know."_

"_Well if that is the case. Have a good life"_

_Harry looked at his Uncle with hatred in his eyes but controlled his temper._

"_Good bye uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia." Harry walked out of the sitting room and into to the hall where Mr. Weasley was waiting._

"_Alright Harry?" _

"_Yeah, fine. Are you ready to go?"_

"_Yep, you grab Hedwig's cage and I will get the trunk."_

_They got Harry stuff and got in the car, and stated the long drive to the burrow. _

_It was 4:30 Hermione decided to go to the burrow so she could see Harry when he got there. She got up to say good-bye too her parents. Then she Apparated from her living room to The Burrow's front porch. She levitated her trunk in front of her and walked in side. As soon as the front door closed Mrs. Weasley gave her a bear hug._

"_Hermione dear, how are you?" Mrs. Weasley asked._

"_I am fine Mrs. Weasley. Is Harry here yet?"_

"_No Dear, Why don't you go put your stuff in Ginny's room. He will probably be here when you come back down." _

_Hermione agreed and went to put her stuff in Ginny's room._

_When she got to Ginny's room she nock and went in. Ginny turned around and saw Hermoine standing there and rushed over and gave her a big hug._

"_How have you been?" Hermione asked in a sisterly tone._

"_Ok, I guess." She looked away as she said this._

"_Come on; Gin how are you really?" _

_Ginny looked at Hermione and knew it was ok to tell her._

"_I am lousy. I miss Harry so much! You three won't tell me what's going on. What's Ironic is that I figured out that I love Harry Potter after he breaks up with me! I mean I love him so much it hurts. What if he gets killed while doing what ever, you are doing or in the final battle. I would not be able to live with out him. I would die!" Ginny said this in one breath and by the time she fished she was crying._

_Hermione stared at Ginny she was thinking the same thing about Ron to._

"_I know what you mean. I have same fears to." Hermione said._

"_You do. You are scared for Harry!"_

"_Well no." Ginny stared at her in disbelief. "I mean of course I am scared for Harry, but that is not who I was talking about."_

_Ginny looked surprised "Then who were you talking about?" Ginny asked._

"_Um……ah" Hermione blushed and answered. "Ron."_

_Ginny looked at Hermione she knew that she fancied Ron but she did not know that much._

"_Well, aren't we lucky you are in love with my git brother. And I am in love with Harry Potter." They both laughed at this._

"_Let's go down stairs see if Harry is here." Hermione said._

_Ginny agreed. They started down the steps to the kitchen._

_Harry got out of the ministry car and helped Mr. Weasley with his stuff. They walked up to the porch and walk through the front door. As soon as Harry was in the door Mrs. Weasley gave him a bone crushing hug._

"_Mum, let him go!" Ron said walking into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley let him go. _

"_Hey, Mate how are you?" Harry said giving him a quick hug._

"_Good." Ron said. "How are you?"_

"_Ok, I guess" Just then the most beautiful girls Harry and Ron had ever seen walked down the steps into the kitchen._

"_Um... Hello Harry." Gin said a little uncomfortable._

"_Hi Ginny," Harry said just as uncomfortably._

"_Ginny could we um…..talk for a minute?"_

"_Yeah sure let's go out on the porch." Harry and Ginny both walked out on the front porch._

"_Hi Hermione, how long have you been here?" Ron asked a little nervously._

"_30 minutes." Hermione answered. _

"_Well I will see you latter. I am going to go back up to my room." Ron turned around to walk up the steps. But Hermione stopped him._

"_Wait Ron can we talk?" Hermione asked._

"_Sure we can go to my room." Ron and Hermione walked up the stairs to Ron's room._


	2. Chapter 2: A Talk and a Wedding

_Chapter 2: A Talk and a Wedding_

"_Harry what did you want to talk about?" Ginny asked as she sat down on the bench._

"_Us." Harry replied._

"_I thought you did not want a us." Ginny said while using her fingers to as quotes._

"_I do want us-"Harry stated to say before Ginny interrupted him._

"_I know, I know, because I will be in danger and all that crap. We all ready went over this. Even though I do not care. You don't seem to care._

"_That's the point Gin, I do care. That's why I was going to ask if you want to get back together? This was the worst summer I ever had, without you by my side. I know it will be dangerous but you can take care of yourself and there is no way you would be able to get rid of me so you won't be alone." Harry finished his speech and looked at Ginny for the first time he started speaking. There were tears rolling down her cheeks. Harry was about to ask what's wrong when a smile spread across her face._

"_Are you sure you want too? Because as soon as you say yes you are stuck with me forever!" _

"_That's the only place I want to be." Harry said as he leaned in and gave her the best kiss that they ever shared. When they broke apart and looked in each others eyes they both knew they were the only ones for them._

"_I love you Ginny."_

"_I love you too. More then you could ever know."_

_When Ron and Hermione got to Ron's room they sat down on his bed. After a few minutes of silence Hermione began to cry._

"_What's wrong mione?" Ron asked in concerned voice. As he leaned over to give her a hug as soon as he touched her she began to sob into his chest._

"_W-what if something happens to you or Harry." She started to cry harder. "What if you die!" She was now hysterical. Ron did not know what to do._

"_It's ok love. We will all be ok in the end." Ron finished not noticing his slip. But Hermione caught it!_

"_Did you just call me love?" Her hopes high._

_Ron blushed noticing what he just did. "Um….. Yeah, but I did not mean it." Ron hoped that would work but instead of calming her down she started to cry even harder. Witch Ron did not understand, until it hit him._

"_Hermione, Ah... Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Really hoping that is what she wanted._

_Hermione looked in Ron's eyes hoping she did not see the glint in his eyes that said that he was joking but all she saw was true sincerity._

"_Yes Ron of course I do I have been waiting for four years for you to ask!" As she leaned in and kissed him but pulled away quickly. Then he leaned in and kissed her and that kiss lasted a lot longer._

_When they broke apart Hermione said "I love you, Ron."_

"_I love you too Hermione."_

_It was the day of the wedding. Mrs. Weasley was trying to get the boys up witch in was more difficult then it sounded._

"_Harry dear please get up. You have to get ready for the wedding." Mrs. Weasley said as she nudged him. But he just snored on. So she tried Ron._

"_Ron please get up!" She said a little more frustrated. Both of them snored on._

"_HARRY, RON IT IS TIME TO GET UP!" She screamed but nether moved. Just then Ginny and Hermione walked in._

"_Mum what's going on?" Ginny asked "We heard you screaming." _

"_I can not get these two up and if they do not get up now they won't be ready for the wedding."_

"_We know how to wake them up." Moine said with confidence. Mrs. Weasley stared at her incredulously._

"_How?" _

"_Watch and learn" Ginny said. Then she looked at Hermione and smiled, and started to walk over to there beds when they got there they leaned down and gave there boyfriend a kiss on the lips. As soon as there lips touched both boys were awake and kissing back. When they broke apart both girls stood up and said "See." Mrs. Weasley stared in disbelief._

" _Nicely done." Mrs. Weasley said "Girls make sure both boys get in the shower with in 5:00 minutes."_

"_Ok." The girls said in unison._

"_What was that all about?" Ron asked all ways the slow one._

"_Nothing really it is just Mrs. Weasley could not get you guys up so we helped out. Was it satisfactory?" Hermione said._

"_It was perfect." Ron said as he leaned in for another kiss. _

"_So I assume you two are together." Harry said with a glint in his eyes._

_Ron and Hermione both nodded there heads as there cheeks started to turn pink._

"_Finally!" Ginny said with a mischievions grin. Ron looked at Ginny and Harry's clasp hands with grin of his own._

"_So you two are back together?" They nodded waiting for Weasley temper to kick in but were surprised when all he did was smile. "Good I am glad. You both seemed happier when you where together." Everyone sighed in relief that he did not go of his bonkers._

"_Sense you are so glad that Ginny and I are together you can use the shower first."_

"_Oh you are such a gentlemen to let me use the shower first in my own house." Ron said sarcasam dripped from every word. They all laughed had a good laugh before Ron got up and went to the shower._

_Everyone was dressed and ready an hour before the wedding the boys waited down stairs and the girls upstairs. They all kept them self's busy._

_Dum…Dum…Dum…Dum…Dum Gabrielle Delacour walked down the aile in a gold dress. Then Ginny walked down in the same dress but it looked much better on her then Gabrielle. Then Fleur in beautiful white dress robes. Bill was waiting at the alter. When Fleur got there they clasped hands. _

_Then the Ministry official started speaking. "I will know bond these people with magic by magic to be lawfully wedded couple. Do you Bill Weasley take this witch to be your lawfully wedded wife? _

"_I Do."_

"_Do you Fleur Delacour take this wizard to be your lawfully wedded husband?" _

"_I Do."_

"_With all the power vested in me by the Ministry of magic I now pronounce Bill and Fleur Weasley." Everyone stated to clap. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Delacour were crying. The Ministry Official disappeared with a crack._

_Charlie stood up to make the best man speech. "To the bride and groom, May forever be as happy are you are today. You will both get through this together."_

_As Bill and Fleur kissed so did Ron and Hermione, Ginny and Harry kissed also. Charlie looked over at the new couple he was unaware that they had gotten together._

"_What's with that?" He said pointing to the new couples._

_Ginny took control of the sichawsion, which was good because Ron and Harry had both gotten as red as a tomato and Hermione was gaping at Ron as though she did not hear the question._

"_Ron and mione got together last night. It took long enough. And Harry and I got back together also." She finished with tryuphum._

"_Why was I not informed about this? And how did you guys find _

_out?" Looking at his family._

"_I found out this morning then I told auther."_

"_Then I told Fred and Gorge." _

"_Then we told Bill and Fleur."_

"_Then we were going to tell you but we got busy with preparing for today." Bill finished._

"_So I was the only one that did not now?"_

"_No, Percy does not now the BIG FAT GIT." Gorge said with angy._

"_Gorge laughed." Mrs. Weasley said in a stern voice._

"_Well next time something like this happens I would like to be informed about it." Everyone laughed at this but all new he was seriuse. _

_Bill and Fleur got up to dance, then everyone else followed with there partner. The rest of the night went by with laughter and jokes about how long it took Ron and Hermione to come out with their feelings which made both of them as red as Ron's hair. Harry hoped this would not be the last time he would be with his adopted family and friends._


End file.
